kouga and Kagome
by xxalyssaleeaxx
Summary: Kagome is fed up with inuyasha that she goes to kouga and starts to fall in love with kouga
1. Chapter 1

Kagome has been thinking that maybe she don't love inuyasha but love kouga she hasn't told anyone about this felling is getting to her so and night she waits to everyone Is asleep to sneak off so she did .

Kouga are you out here, Kagome said then something picked her up and took her to a cave

Kagome my love what do want, he said in a sexy tone

I want to be with kouga be your woman I'm just tired of inuyasha running off to kikyo and he thinks it's right pleas kouga I truly do love you with all of my hart , she said

yes ,Kagome so he grab her and they did something magical that night and just like that Kagome was with kouga for life but thing is the next morning Kagome felt sick as a dog so she left to go to the well and back home but was stopped by her mate and they ate had fun then the night came to a end he and his mate went to go lay down he was happy but then a thought came though his mind what about inuyasha coming to get her but he has her now so it won't matter .

But in her mind she was thing how to tell everyone that she is part wolf because when she was little her mom took her and her brother to beckon hills and one night she and her step father was out he went in to a store when these monsters came out to hurt her she ran and hid in a dumpster and this guy named peter hale saved her first took her back to his sister and she said she knew too much so let's what are her parents but she found out that I was part wolf half persist so she had a powerful warlock make a necklace so that the wolf can move more he told her if she takes the necklace off it let her to change.

then morning came and she made sure she ignored everyone because she was feeling sick little did she know that she was knocked up by kouga so she just had to make up something so she can go home to tell her mom what's happened and the thing is she still has to finish high school and about to be 16 years old .


	2. Chapter 2

Well while I was out I heard a wolf in the woods so when no one was looking I ran into the woods but only to find I'm in a another place then I looked around I was back in bacon hills I ran to school then this one girl named Kira came up to me and asked are you okay and I said I'm fine expect I'm not felling good and then she asked about my necklace and I said I really don't know it's been on me for a long time and then she lets meet after school so I. Waited for and she came with her friends and I heard there conversation about Peter being in Eichen house so after we chatted I went to Eichen house to talk to Peter hale and I found what room he was in and went in and he looked up and seen me and I said are u Peter hale and he said yes and why do u ask ? I said you foun me along time ago I was hiding in a dumpster and the reason I'm here is because I want to know why do I have this necklace on me then he said oh I remember you and that necklace is hiding who you are inside of you its a wolf that means you are part wolf and the necklace my sister put on you was to protect you from our wold the supernatural but I disagreed on that but it happened and the thing is I think you should keep that necklace on you to protect u but you can take it off when you're in trouble but i suggest that you put it back on after , I said thank you for that I really do owe you one well I got to go bye and then I was out at night so it true the necklace is necessary for me to wear but right then I see a guy walking this way he didn't look friendly he came up to me asked if I wanted to have I said no then he grabbed my arm and I screamed then Kira and her friends showed up and they hurt the man I said thank you and Kira asked what are you doing out here ? , I said do want the truth well here it is well I was here when I was little and my dad went in a store and I heard a scary sound and I ran and hide in a dumpster and this guy named Peter hale came and took me to his sister and she said I knew too much so she gave me this necklace and put it on me and so when I heard you talking about him so I went and asked him about the necklace it seems that I'm part wolf but his sister wanted to protect me from the supernatural but I can't say I'm safe because I run into daemons all the time and it's scary but I hear a voice a girl who name is Paige so Derek Hale she still alive but I will be in touch with everyone but I have to go back to some where so bye for now . So I went back to kouga and they didn't even know I was gone yet because I said I would take a walk around.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I walked everyone saw me coming in and kouga came out and said where have you been and then I said I was walking around and thinking sorry

it took so long and then he asked are u tiered and yes I am then we went to lay down but I had this dream that scared me this is what the dream was I see Talia and she said that I was bitten that's how I became a wolf but then she said the reason I had the necklace made was to protect you but also not let your parents know you aren't human so that's why but I was the one you bitten because you would of died if I didn't do anything for you but you are strong and you know the ways but there's something you should know what attacked you when you was little was a vampire and let's just say that since they think you're human they're vampire king wants to make you his queen and the bad part about that is he's still alive and still wants you so you should make sure you don't bleed because he will know where you are and another thing is that you have a brother that your mom doesn't even know she I woke up sweating and I ran outside and I said she's probably right about what she said then the guy came out of nowhere and I said who are you and then he said I'm Seth I been watching you and it seems you need my help and by the way I was the one who let you go back to bacon hills to know who you really are but I have to go I will help in any way I can see you soon. So I just talked to the guy but then I heard kouga and the pack returning home to the cave but I can't tell him yet because I don't know how to get the words to explain this to him but it also reminds me to go back home to my time to see my mom but it really doesn't help when I know about these things but I have to get over it soon but then I was interpreted by Kouga and kouga said are you alright and the I said I'm sorry I'm just out of it right now but I'm really fine I promise you that then he said lets eat so we did , but something else crossed my mine why isn't inuyasha here he usually comes after me because I can see the secret jewels shards but I wonder why , I know I shouldn't but I just can't shake this feeling from me that they are in trouble and I'm not there to help them out and it would be on my concise if they died because I wasn't there to help them kill something.


	4. Chapter 4

But then I remember that one day someone told you have to be strong whatever you go though but when your looking for the jewel and everyone wants it and to have a lot of battles but this place is peaceful , so i went for a walk around the area and sat down on a rock and i start thinking about this is my place i'm spoused to be but i get a feeling it won't stay peaceful .

Then i started to remember some old events that happened when i was little and now it seems that my life is a lot more difficult than before and i remember who is the guy that wants to make me his queen but i really think this going to be a lot harder than anything but the guy i was talking to i know his name is seth and i yelled his name then a few seconds he came out of nowhere .

He came out and said what do want and i said I'm starting to remember everything that has happened to me and i want to know more and i want to know what can i do to be able to defend my self against the guy that wants to make his queen , then he answered he said well i can help with all of those things but you would have to come with me to do all the stuff but i know your right you need to be able to defend your self .

I ran up and hugged him and said thank you and yes i will go with you if you help me out , but you i both know that he will be coming soon because i remember that he said he will come after i'm alone in the woods and had my heart broken and its already happened , so he said yes we need to move fast before it dose happen .

We left the spot and boy was i getting tired so i fell asleep which was a good dream this time but i still wonder are there going to be more people after me in the future its just this feeling i get that there will be more and tied with my past even if it taking awhile to remember what has happened to me in the past even if my past might be scary .


End file.
